Faceless Stare
by Caldius
Summary: Another regular day for Zeke, an twin blade. That is until his friend invites him to the area:Chosen Hopeless Nothingness
1. Login

The Faceless Stare  
  
It was just an average day. I had just gotten out of school. Since I had no homework, I decided to log onto the net. I had some new mail from my friend Nazareth. He was currently logged into the world. He had once again found some new challenging area in "The World." It was on the delta server. The name was: "Chosen Hopeless Nothingness." To this day I still regret going there. I logged in. I looked over to my right as I warped in through the Chaos Gate to see a familiar face. It was that of a tall male blademaster. It was Nazareth. "Hey Zeke!" he said (Zeke was my online name), "Ready to go?"  
"Sure thing Nazareth." I said, "Just let me pick up a set of blades from the Elf Haven. I finally have enough SP to use some of the skills you get from equipping them." I quickly ran and grabbed the set of blades. I always liked the speed you get for being a twin blade. What can I say, it's a good character class. I headed back to the chaos gate.  
  
"Are you ready yet?," asked Nazareth. "Yes Nazareth.," I said. We both warped to "Chose Hopeless Nothingness." Soon I would be wishing I had never logged in that day. 


	2. New Field Effect?

New Field Effect?  
  
As soon as I in the area, I new something was up. Everywhere I looked, on everything, the surface of the field had been torn. In all the shredded areas there was a bunch of numbers and letters. I knew what it was. It was the programming of the field. "Awesome field effect!" said Nazareth, "Must be a brand new." "New field effect?" I said, "Nazareth, it looks like this field is broken. Maybe we should leave." "Don't be such a chicken Zeke!" he said, "Let's go already." Nazareth ran off and entered the dungeon. I followed. Inside, the dungeon was no different than the field. Nazareth immediately used a Fairy Orb. "Typical Nazareth," I thought, "Find the quickest way to the Gott Statue and take the treasure." "Come on Zeke!" He yelled, "The stairs to the next floor are this way!" I followed him through the hall and down the stairs. The next floor looked the same, if not worse, as the first. We continued going along the floor, but when we turned the corner, there was a strange girl standing there. She was wearing all white, and had long white hair. She was like a ghost. "Cool character data." said Nazareth, "Who are you?" The girl seemed to pay no attention to Nazareth's words. She only turned around and said: "Run. He is coming." "Who?" I asked. As soon I said that, my question was answered. A large stone creature carrying a red staff flew by, knocking Nazareth and I to the ground. It chased the girl into the door ahead of us. "What the hell was that thing!?!" I yelled. "I don't know, but I going after it!" said Nazareth. He ran after the monster, his sword draw. "Nazareth don't!" I yelled. I couldn't let him fight it alone. So I chased after him, not knowing what danger lied ahead. 


	3. Terror of the Stone Monster

Terror of the Stone Monster  
  
I couldn't just let Nazareth fight that thing alone. I chased after him, following him through the door. As soon as I ran through, my visor went haywire. The dungeon around me started to flash inverted colors, and before I knew it, Nazareth and I were no longer in the dungeon. We were in some bizarre area. We were on a giant floating stone platform. It had weird neon- green scale like-things on it. There were many similar platforms around us. "Nazareth," I said, "Where are we?" My voice was shaking, and my controller was soaked with sweat. "I don't know, Zeke, but I get the feeling that we should get out of here. Fast," he said. I looked over to my left. The monster was swinging its staff at the mysterious girl. She dodged the swings and teleported. The monster hit the ground with its staff in frustration. Suddenly it stopped. It turned around. It was staring directly at Nazareth and I. I will never forget the way that looked. It had no real face, only three holes in its head. But it was terrifying. That faceless stare. "Run!" I yelled. We turned and ran, but the monster the monster was quickly in front of us. "We'll have to fight our way through!" said Nazareth. I whipped out my blades and started slicing away at it. But every time I missed. It was the same with Nazareth. This was no ordinary monster. It held up its staff, and with one sweep, it hit Nazareth and I across the platform. I felt that pain. Something was wrong. Suddenly, it tossed its staff toward us. It landed behind Nazareth. Suddenly he was raised up into the air, and was held there as if tied with some sort of invisible rope. A bizarre bracelet thing began to grow from the monster's right hand. I wanted to help Nazareth, but I was frozen in fear. The bracelet-thing had now grown enormous. It shot out suddenly and stabbed straight through Nazareth. I heard his scream. It was not a scream of surprise. It was a scream of pain. A scream of agony. He dropped to the ground. He wasn't moving. "Nazareth!!!" I yelled. There was no response. The next thing I knew, the staff was behind me. I was being raised into the air. I tried to drop my controller, and throw off my visor. But I couldn't. I was paralyzed. The bracelet-thing began to grow. Like with Nazareth, the bracelet shot out. I could feel the pain as the bracelet stabbed me. Never in my life had I felt such pain. Thankfully, the pain snapped me out of my paralysis. I threw my controller and visor to the ground. I was soaked with sweat all over. I fell out of my chair and onto the floor, which I then vomited onto. I looked up at my computer. It was going berserk. It was shooting sparks everywhere. A second later, my computer monitor shattered. I tried to stand up, but the pain in my chest caused me to collapse to the floor. I slipped into unconsciousness. 


	4. Epilogue: Awakening

Awakening  
  
I awoke in the hospital. I had a throbbing headache and a light pain in my chest. My parents were sitting next to my bed. According to what they said, I had apparently been in the hospital for the past week. They said that they were afraid I had gone into a coma like my friend Simon (Nazareth). "A coma?" I thought, "I knew what it had been from. It was from the monster." I tried repeatedly to tell them what had happened, but they didn't believe me. They said that my computer overloaded and caught fire while I was playing "The World." They said that the smoke inhalation and the fumes from the melting computer plastic must have caused me to hallucinate. But I knew it was real. I knew it was real. Then did Simon/Nazareth go into a coma? How else explain the agonizing pain from that monster's bracelet. But the thing that shall haunt me the most from what happened was the monster's face, right before he used that bracelet. That cold, emotionless stare. The Faceless Stare. 


End file.
